Saying Nothing At All
by VGWrighte
Summary: When Sam is taken hostage by Selmak's nemesis, SG-1 and Jacob go to rescue her. When they are thrown through a loop things go terribly wrong. Can they save her life before it's too late? Sam/Jack. Fits into canon. COMPLETED
1. Vacation Gone Wrong

Saying Nothing At All

Chapter One: Vacation Gone Wrong

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

Takes place late Season 5, before "Meridian."

Rated T for themes and mild language. Sam/Jack.

Fits into CANON, so fear not. There is a light at the end of the tunnel.

- - -

Major Samantha Carter looked through the specially designed telescope at the binary suns surrounding P6R-989. They really were amazing. Seeing a binary system from this perspective was a spectacular opportunity. She was glad that she decided to take her vacation on a planet other than Earth.

Although, to be fair, General Hammond wasn't counting this as a vacation. He allowed her to accompany SG-4, even though he had been reluctant on allowing her to continue doing any kind of work when Doctor Fraiser said that SG-1 needed a break.

She gave him a well practiced "chance of a lifetime" speech and almost squealed with delight when he gave her the go-ahead; almost.

It felt a little strange not to have a P-90 strapped to her, but she was "on vacation," and who took an assault weapon on vacation?

She recorded a few more readings before the suns set. There was an odd EM pattern being released. She would not have expected such dramatic readings from such small stars, even if they were paired. She suspected that they were releasing a lot of high frequency radiation which she had no way of detecting. However, due to tests run on the ample plant life, she was not concerned for the safety of herself or SG-4.

After watching the suns set — which was unbelievably awesome — she headed off to her tend for a good night's sleep.

She had offered to take a watch on their first night, but Colonel El Tahir was under strict orders to not let her. She argued with him, but not whole-heartedly; she was on vacation after all.

She was exhausted, but excited to wake up and see the suns rise. A small part of her wished the rest of SG-1 was there to experience it with her. Daniel was always amazed. Teal'c would have appreciated it. Colonel O'Neill would have loved it, being an amateur astronomer in his own right.

She missed them.

Lying on her cot, she took a deep breath and let her mind wander before falling asleep.

- - -

Something woke Sam from a dream which she immediately forgot. She couldn't tell what had awoken her, so she sat up and listened intently.

It was quiet for a moment before she heard SG-4 getting up. She heard a firing pin being pulled back, three separate times.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her own 9 mm, and readied it to fire. Staying in her tent, Sam listened for SG-4.

She then heard three shots from a zat and she froze. She was sure that SG-4 had armed their pistols; not their zats.

Taking a deep breath, she stuck her head out of her tent cautiously. Through the moonlight she saw something no one should see on vacation: Jaffa.

She started counting as they pulled four bodies to a central location. One of SG-4 had a staff-blast to the chest. The staff blast must have been what had awoken her. She tried to see who had been hit, but in this light she could not tell which one of them was now dead. The other three must have been hit by the zat-fire she had heard, and were therefore simply unconscious.

Sam stiffened when she heard a single footstep behind her, and then the familiar zing of a zat being armed. Trusting her instincts, she whipped around and fired her weapon into the Jaffa's face.

However, before she could turn and continue firing, electricity raced through her body and she knew she's been hit. Sam was unconscious before she hit the ground.

- - -

Klaxons blared as Major General George Hammond hurried down the staircase from his office to the gate control room.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," the sergeant on duty announced, sensing his presence.

"Who is it?" the large Texan asked, taking a familiar spot behind the gate operator.

"Receiving GDO transmission, it's SG-4."

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered as he headed towards the gateroom. SG-4 wasn't due to return for another three days. Something must have gone wrong.

Major Greene came through first, carrying the fore half of a stretcher. Lieutenant Richie followed him with the aft half; a blanketed figure lay on the stretcher between them. The wormhole closed behind Richie.

"Major, what happened?"

Major Greene looked solemn, yet concerned. He and Richie handed off the stretcher to a pair of SFs. He removed his hat and wiped his forehead.

"We have a situation, Sir. Lieutenant Kendell is dead, and Colonel El Tahir and Major Carter have been captured by the Goa'uld."

Almost without thinking, Hammond turned to face the control room. "Sergeant, recall SG-1!" To Greene and Richie, he motioned to the corridor. "Why don't you give me the whole story."

- - -

Jacob stopped listening when he heard the words "daughter" and "hostage" in the same sentence. Before the council could give him any further details, he found himself running towards the Star Gate.

"Selmak, wait." Delak stopped him at the rings to the surface. "There is more you need to know. The Goa'uld holding your daughter is Ericthonius."

Selmak froze. He never wanted to hear that name again. He had thought he had killed Ericthonius 700 years ago. He had been undercover in the minor lord's ranks, and had left him in his disabled Ha'tak with the self destruct set.

He made eye contact with Delak. "Ericthonius was bad enough 700 hundred years ago. His twisted sadism made him deserve assassination," Selmak said. Jacob took over, "But now he's taken Sam, and I'll make sure he dies this time. If I have to rip his symbiote from his head, I'll make sure he dies this time."

- - -

Jack sat impatiently at the briefing table waiting for General Hammond to arrive. Daniel looked just as anxious, and Jacob, even more so. Teal'c was as stoic as ever, but Jack new he was just as concerned as the rest of them.

He glanced over at Major Greene and Lieutenant Richie. They looked like they were holding up nicely, but then again; they were in a much worse situation than SG-1, with their commanding officer missing and one of their own dead. He knew they were both ready to do anything to get El Tahir back in one piece.

Hammond walked in. "As you were," he said before any of them could stand on ceremony. "Doctor Jackson, what do we know about this Goa'uld?"

"Ericthonius, also known as Erechtheus, and king of Athens for some time. Known to both Homer and Plato, although there has been some confusion there: Homer knew only of one _Ericthonius_, while Plato spoke of two. That however is inconsequential because we're dealing with the one who was supposedly the son of Hephaestus and Athena; known to be _half-man_ and _half-serpent_; sounds like a Goa'uld to me. He didn't greatly impact the world around him, and he was not considered a God, meaning that he was and probably still is a minor lord at best." Daniel shrugged, "Sorry I don't have more, but short notice . . ."

"Thank you, Doctor Jackson." Hammond turned back to the rest of the group. "As explained by Major Greene, Ericthonius is willing to trade both Colonel El Tahir and Major Carter for Selmak. The fact that he has only retained two members of a five member team leaves me somewhat encouraged. I am also encouraged that he says he will release both Colonel El Tahir and Major Carter for the location of Selmak, and not necessarily him personally.

"However, he is still a Goa'uld. Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, and Jacob, under the guise of another Tok'Ra, will be our _delegation_ to deliver the location of 'Selmak' in return for the hostages."

"What a second, George!" Jacob tried to butt in, but Hammond continued over top of him.

"MEANWHILE, Teal'c and the remainder of SG-4 will ring aboard the mothership from a cargo vessel and attempt to take the Pel'tak to prevent Ericthonius from double crossing us. If he releases both hostages, we'll simply leave, but if not . . ."

"George, I won't do it. I will not risk Sam's life for a ballsy rescue plan. We'll go in, Ericthonius will release Sam and your Colonel when give myself up," Jacob said, attempting to force his point.

Hammond shook his head. "And what stops Ericthonius from detaining all of you? If he knows you're Selmak, he very well may just keep you all for bargaining chips in some other trade. I'm sorry, Jacob, but we can't trust Ericthonius to his word."

"Ericthonius may be a twisted, sadistic psycho, but he enjoys being known for his word," Jacob explained.

Jack raised his hand. "Um, excuse me. Won't Ericthonius know that Selmak's tagging along with Jacob?"

Jacob shook his head. "No. I've changed hosts a few times since I've last seen Ericthonius. He won't recognize me, but there's a good chance that I won't recognize him either."

Jack nodded slowly. "I think this could work."

"Jack, you can't be serious!"

He leaned forward. "If we were going after just Carter, I'd say we could try it your way, because she would do the same. But Colonel El Tahir is in trouble, too. We have to make sure they're both safe."

Jacob searched the table for a sympathetic face, but found none. "Alright, it looks like I'm outnumbered. We'll do it your way, George."

"Teal'c, Major Greene, Lieutenant Richie, you depart in 30 minutes for PL9-656, a Tok'Ra with a ship will meet you there. Colonel, Doctor Jackson, Jacob, you leave in two hours."

"Two hours? Shouldn't we go get them right now?" Daniel asked.

"No. We need to give Teal'c team time to get to the mothership," Hammond explained.

Daniel nodded.

"If that's all, dismissed."

- - -

Sam sat with her back against the wall in the Goa'uld brig. El Tahir sat similarly on the other side of the room. They were waiting in silence. She knew all El Tahir could think about was his team. They knew Kendell was dead, but as for Greene and Richie . . .

The First Prime said that he had sent them back to Earth with a message from Erichthonius.

Sam could only wonder if there actually was a message, and if they were actually alive.

She heard footsteps and watched the door. El Tahir must have heard them, too, because he stood next to the door. He was going to jump them.

"Colonel, what you doing?" she whispered.

He gestured for her to be silent, and stood at the ready. When the door opened, he pounced on the second Jaffa through the door. Sam took the opportunity to grapple to the first's zat.

There was a struggle, but it ended with a third Jaffa grabbing Sam and the second Jaffa beating El Tahir in the face with the butt end of staff weapon, knocking him to the floor as blood seeped from his nose.

She stopped struggling against the two Jaffa when the First Prime arrived.

He raised an eyebrow. "I would advise against similar actions in the future." He waited for her to nodded and then glanced at El Tahir on the floor. A smile came to his face. "Normally, I would describe to you your eminent doom at the hands of the God, Lord Ericthonius."

"He's not a god," Sam said dryly.

The First Prime shrugged. "Maybe so," he conceded lightly, which surprised Sam. "As I was saying, the delegation of the Tau'ri has arrived."

"Delegation?"

The First Prime laughed. "Your infamous Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and an unknown Tok'Ra have come to negotiate your release in return for the shol'vah Selmak."

"Shol'vah Selmak?"

The First Prime scoffed. "Seven hundred years ago, Selmak was Lord Ericthonius' right arm until he betrayed him, leaving him for dead. He has been searching for him ever since. While the Lord Ericthonius is infinitely patient, and has enough power to destroy you and your delegation and then turn and hunt down Selmak . . . he is merciful as well, and willing to trade you and your friend for the location of the shol'vah.

"He has already released your other friends."

El Tahir rolled over and attempted to stand, he settled sitting down, apparently unable to stand. "What about the one you shot?" he spat.

"Do you regret every Jaffa you shoot?" the First Prime asked.

El Tahir did not respond.

The First Prime chuckled. "As I believed . . ." he turned back to Sam. "You will be summoned before Lord Ericthonius when the Tau'ri arrive."

The Jaffa released Sam and followed the First Prime out.

Sam helped El Tahir to his feet, then to a bench on the wall.

He took off his jacket and held his sleeve to his profusely bleeding nose. "Okay, that was a bad idea."

She smiled and took a look at his nose. "I don't think it's broken, but you're going to have a nice bruise."

El Tahir leaned his head back against the wall. "Bruises are fun."

- - -

Jack stepped through the stargate with Daniel and Jacob on his heels.

"Okay," he said turning to them. "We head to the ring site, meet the Jaffa, get onto the mothership, and lie our asses off? Got it?"

Both Jacob and Daniel nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

- - -

Greene stood with Richie behind Teal'c in their borrowed Tok'Ra scout ship.

"Think they're alright?" Richie asked him.

"They're fine, Lieutenant. The Colonel is a tough guy and . . . Teal'c how would you describe Major Carter? Rock solid?"

"She is extremely resourceful and a formidable warrior," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the star field in front of him.

Greene slapped Richie's shoulder. "There you go, Richie, rock solid. They're fine."

- - -

Jack felt uncomfortable on a Goa'uld mothership without an assault rifle. However, there really wasn't anything he could have done. The Jaffa weren't going to let him on their ship with it. He supposed she should have felt grateful that they allowed him to keep his sidearm.

The Jaffa leading him stopped, causing Daniel to bump into one of them. He apologized, and then looked around sheepishly, trying not to appear too nervous.

The First Prime approached them. He seemed to study them for a few minutes. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and . . ."

"Jacob Carter," Jacob identified himself.

"And you are?" Jack led.

The First Prime glanced at him before turning his attention back to Jacob. "You wouldn't happen to know a Major Samantha Carter, would you?"

"Only by reputation," Jacob lied.

The First Prime smiled. "I respect your wish to protect your kin, but I know you lie. She is your . . . daughter?"

Jacob pursed his lips. "Yes," he admitted.

"Very interesting." He paused gathering his thoughts. "You are Tok'Ra. Which?"

Jacob paused. "Delak," he lied.

The First Prime nodded. "The Lord Ericthonius will see you now." He turned and headed back in the direction he had come. The Jaffa contingent followed him.

They were led into a large throne room where Ericthonius was waiting, all decked out in cliché finery.

From another door, five Jaffa brought in Carter and El Tahir. The Colonel had a nasty looking bruised nose and the sleeve of his jacket was covered in half-dried blood.

"They been treating you nice?" Jack asked.

"Oh, you know, Colonel," El Tahir replied in an equally light tone. "A nice room, we even had a boxing match. Apparently," he tapped his nose lightly, "I should get more practice."

Jacob stepped towards the Goa'uld. "Ericthonius," his symbiote spoke, "you have been lied to. I am not the Tok'Ra Delak, but the Tok'Ra Selmak."

Ericthonius sprung to his feet. "Jaffa, kree!"

In half a second, Jack was grabbed by two Jaffa and disarmed, as were Daniel and Jacob.

Ericthonius chuckled, stalking a circle around Selmak. "My dear nemesis, Selmak. I suppose that you assumed my offer of leniency would stand as soon as you turned yourself in."

Jacob didn't move, and his silence was not at all encouraging.

"Well, generally you would be correct. I do enjoy standing by my word. A foreign concept to you, I know. However, today is different." He smiled darkly. "I was going to let them all go, _really_ I was. But then I learned that Jacob Carter, the father of my prisoner, was indeed the shol'vah Selmak, not Delak as he had originally claimed. I simply cannot pass that opportunity up."

Jack glanced at Jacob, who looked terrified. It was obviously that he realized he should have not said anything and, instead, stuck with the plan.

Ericthonius retrieved a torture weapon from the wall and motioned to his Jaffa. They drug Carter to the center of the room. He tapped her once with it and an orange light shot from her eyes and mouth.

"Oh, Selmak, I'm afraid you brought this upon yourself."

Then it began.

Jack fought against his captors. He fought with every ounce of strength within him. He had to stop it. He had to save her. As her screams stung his ears, he couldn't imagine anything worse than what he was then witnessing: the brutal torture of Major Samantha Carter.

- - -

Control of the Pel'tak came with relative ease. Ericthonius was a minor lord; he did not command many Jaffa. Most of them must have been below deck with him and the Tau'ri delegation.

Major Greene and Lieutenant Richie stood guard at the doors while Teal'c took control of the Ha'tak. He prepared for a hyperspace jump to the designated Tok'Ra reinforcement location.

However, as the window formed, a problem arose.

"Teal'c! How are we doing! They're beating down the door!"

"Major Greene, someone is attempting to reroute control of the vessel. We are headed towards the binary star."

After a second or so, Lieutenant Richie shouted, "Go through them!"

"I do not understand, Lieutenant Richie."

"The hyperdrive, go through the stars!" he clarified.

Teal'c nodded. "It will take a few moments to make the necessary adjustments."

- - -

Jack had stopped struggling, but stood in a tense forward position, putting strain on the Jaffa holding him. He had no idea how long it lasted, but it felt like hours . . . like days . . . like millennia.

He tore his eyes from Carter writhing in agony on the floor at Ericthonius' feet just long enough to settle them on Jacob. He hung limply from his Jaffa captors. He was in complete shock, and simply stared at his dying daughter.

Looking back at Carter, his heart throbbed in his ears and behind his eyes. For a split second, they made eye contact before she shut her eyes in an attempt to shut out the pain.

Then Ericthonius stopped, glancing at Jacob. "It seems, Selmak," he said with a sadistic smile, "there is only one more thing I can do."

Carter lie on the floor, trying to breathe.

Ericthonius took a staff weapon from one of the Jaffa and the room got very loud, very quickly.

Daniel and El Tahir begun to shout incoherently.

Jacob found his voice. "Don't! I will do anything! I'll do anything! Just don't kill her!"

Ericthonius laughed again. "Selmak, I only want one thing from you."

"Anything," Jacob struggled towards Ericthonius, attempting to kneel at his feet. The Goa'uld nodded to his Jaffa and they released him. Jacob knelt on the floor in front of his archenemy of centuries. "I will do anything," he pleaded.

Ericthonius' smile grew and he lowered the staff weapon in Carter's direction. "You will suffer," he charged the weapon.

"Carter!" Jack shouted.

She looked up at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She knew exactly what was happening, and her eyes seemed to tell him "I know you tried."

He obviously hadn't tried hard enough.

Time slowed as Jack felt the ship accelerate. He was momentarily distracted and when he regained his thoughts, he heard the staff weapon discharge.

The energy blast hit her square in the chest, sending her sprawling onto her back, dead.

Jack heard someone shouting her name; it took him a moment to realize that it was him.

- - -


	2. Deja Vu

Saying Nothing At All

Chapter Two: Déjà Vu

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

- - -

This is going to sound very similar to what you've just read, just go with it.

- - -

Sam sat leaning against a wall in Ericthonius' brig. El Tahir sat similarly on the opposite wall. She had an awful sick feeling in her gut. Leaning forward, she rested her head in her hands.

"Major, are you alright?" El Tahir asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I feel . . . like something should hurt, but nothing does."

The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts. El Tahir must have heard them too because he got up and stood next to the door. He was going to jump them.

"Colonel, what are you doing?" she whispered. "This is never going to work!"

He gestured for her to be silent, and stood at the ready. When the door opened, he pounced on the second Jaffa through the door. Sam took the opportunity to grapple to the first's zat.

There was a struggle, but it ended with a third Jaffa grabbing Sam and the second Jaffa beating El Tahir in the face with the butt end of staff weapon, knocking him to the floor as blood seeped from his nose.

She stopped struggling against the two Jaffa when the First Prime arrived.

He raised an eyebrow. "I would advise against similar actions in the future." He waited for her to nodded and then glanced at El Tahir on the floor. A smile came to his face. "Normally, I would describe to you your eminent doom at the hands of the God, Lord Ericthonius."

"He's not a god," Sam said dryly.

The First Prime shrugged. "Maybe so," he conceded lightly, and for some reason Sam wasn't surprised. "As I was saying, the delegation of the Tau'ri has arrived."

"Delegation?" Somehow Sam had known that Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and her father were on their way. She had the oddest feeling that she had been in this situation. She shrugged it off, attributing the feeling to the fact she'd been behind Goa'uld bars before.

The First Prime laughed. "Your infamous Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and an unknown Tok'Ra have come to negotiate your release in return for the shol'vah Selmak."

"Shol'vah Selmak?" Sam repeated. "Just because he fooled Ericthonius into trusting him and then left him for dead." Sam surprised herself; she didn't remember hearing that, from anyone. Her father must have told her, or maybe Jolinar knew. Yes, that must have been it, Jolinar must have known.

"You are lucky the Lord Ericthonius is more merciful than Selmak was. Even though Lord Ericthonius has enough power to destroy you and your delegation and then turn and hunt down Selmak, he is willing to trade you and your friend for the location of the shol'vah.

"He has already released your other friends."

El Tahir rolled over and attempted to stand, he settled sitting down, apparently unable to stand. "What about the one you shot?" he spat.

"Do you regret every Jaffa you shoot?" the First Prime asked.

El Tahir did not respond.

The First Prime chuckled. "As I believed . . ." he turned back to Sam. "You will be summoned before Lord Ericthonius when the Tau'ri arrive."

The Jaffa released Sam and followed the First Prime out.

Sam helped El Tahir to his feet, then to a bench on the wall.

He took off his jacket and held his sleeve to his profusely bleeding nose. "Okay."

"That was a bad idea," they said together.

El Tahir smiled sheepishly.

She smiled and took a look at his nose. "I don't think it's broken, but you're going to have a nice bruise."

El Tahir leaned his head back against the wall. "Bruises are fun."

- - -

Jack stepped through the stargate with Daniel and Jacob on his heels. The planet looked familiar. He shrugged it off, after a while, all the alien planets start to look the same.

"Okay," he said turning to them. "We head to the ring site, meet the Jaffa, get onto the mothership, and lie our asses off? Got it?"

Both Jacob and Daniel nodded.

Jack got an awful feeling that Jacob was going to do something stupid. "Now, Jacob, stick to the plan."

Jacob smiled. "It's alright, Jack, I know the rules."

"Alright, let's go."

- - -

Greene stood with Richie behind Teal'c in their borrowed Tok'Ra scout ship.

"Think they're alright?" Richie asked. He was concerned. Sure the Colonel was a strong guy, but there had been a lot of Jaffa, and Kendell was dead.

"They're fine, Lieutenant. The Colonel is a tough guy and . . . Teal'c how would you describe Major Carter? Extremely resourceful and a formidable warrior?"

Teal'c glanced behind him. "Those would be the exact words I would use to describe her."

"How'd you know those were the words he'd use?" Richie asked.

Greene shrugged. "I think I've heard him say it before. Anyway, don't worry about them." He slapped Richie's shoulder. "Rock solid, Richie. They're fine."

- - -

Jack felt uncomfortable on a Goa'uld mothership without an assault rifle. However, there really wasn't anything he could have done. The Jaffa weren't going to let him on their ship with it. He supposed she should have felt grateful that they allowed him to keep his sidearm, but he had the terrible feeling that he was going to need the rifle.

The Jaffa leading him stopped, causing Daniel to bump into one of them. He apologized, and then looked around sheepishly.

The First Prime approached them. He seemed to study them for a few minutes. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and . . ."

"Jacob Carter," Jacob identified himself.

"And you are?" Jack led.

The First Prime glanced at him before turning his attention back to Jacob. "You wouldn't happen to know a Major Samantha Carter, would you?"

"Only by reputation," Jacob lied.

The First Prime smiled. "I respect your wish to protect your kin, but I know you lie. She is your . . . daughter?"

Jacob pursed his lips. "Yes," he admitted.

"Very interesting." He paused gathering his thoughts. "You are Tok'Ra. Which?"

Jacob paused. "Delak," he lied.

The First Prime nodded. "The Lord Ericthonius will see you now." He turned and headed back in the direction he had come. The Jaffa contingent followed him.

They were led into a large throne room where Ericthonius was waiting, all decked out in cliché finery.

From another door, five Jaffa brought in Carter and El Tahir. The Colonel had a nasty looking bruised nose and the sleeve of his jacket was covered in half-dried blood. Somehow, Jack was not at all surprised.

"Lose a boxing match?" Jack quipped.

El Tahir smiled and tapped his nose, "I think I just need a little more practice."

Jacob stepped towards the Goa'uld. "Ericthonius," his symbiote spoke.

"Jacob, don't!" Jack put his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I know what I'm doing." He turned back to Ericthonius. "You have been lied to."

"Dad! Wait!" Carter shouted, seeing where this was going.

"Quiet, Sam," he replied, not breaking eye contact Ericthonius. "I am not the Tok'Ra Delak, but the Tok'Ra Selmak."

Jack pulled his side arm as Ericthonius called his Jaffa to "Kree." Two of them grabbed him and disarmed them with ease while the other Jaffa likewise incapacitated Jacob and Daniel.

Jack started struggling. They were going to kill Carter. He knew it. He didn't how he knew it, but he knew Carter would be dead in minutes; and those minutes would be the most painful of his life.

Ericthonius chuckled. "My dear nemesis, Selmak. I suppose that you assumed my offer of leniency would stand as soon as you turned yourself in."

Jacob didn't move, and his silence was not at all encouraging.

"Well, generally you would be correct. I do enjoy standing by my word. A foreign concept to you, I know. However, today is different.

He smiled darkly. "I was going to let them all go, really I was. But then I learned that Jacob Carter, the father of my prisoner, was indeed the shol'vah Selmak, not Delak as he had originally claimed. I simply cannot pass that opportunity up."

Jack glanced at Jacob, who looked terrified. It was obviously that he realized he should have not said anything and, instead, stuck with the plan.

Somehow, Jack knew this was going to happen. When he stepped out of the gate, he knew Jacob was going to go against the plan, and he couldn't stop it.

Ericthonius retrieved a torture weapon from the wall and motioned to his Jaffa. They drug Carter to the center of the room. He tapped her once with it and an orange light shot from her eyes and mouth.

"Oh, Selmak, I'm afraid you brought this upon yourself."

Then it began.

Jack fought against his captors. He fought with every ounce of strength within him. He had to stop it. He had to save her. As her screams tore at his soul, he couldn't imagine anything worse than what he was then witnessing: the brutal torture of his Samantha Carter.

- - -

They took the Pel'tak easier than Richie thought they would. He thought it was because most of the Jaffa were on the lower decks with Ericthonius, the prisoners, and the delegation.

Richie and Greene held the door as Teal'c took control of the ship. He heard energy blasts on the other side of the door.

"Teal'c! How are we doing! They're beating down the door!"

"Major Greene, someone is attempting to reroute control of the vessel. We are headed towards the binary star."

They could go through them! Richie knew he had the answer, he knew it would work. "Go through them!" he shouted.

"I do not understand, Lieutenant Richie."

"The hyperdrive, go through the stars!" he clarified.

Teal'c nodded. "It will take a few moments to make the necessary adjustments."

- - -

Jack had stopped struggling, but stood in a tense forward position, putting strain on the Jaffa holding him. He had no idea how long it lasted, but it felt like hours . . . like days . . . like millennia.

He felt like he had seen it all before. It was not any easier. He wanted to throw up.

He tore his eyes from Carter writing in agony on the floor at Ericthonius' feet just long enough for them to settle on Jacob. He hung limply from his Jaffa captors. He was in complete shock, and simply stared at his dying daughter.

Looking back at Carter, his heart bled. For a split second, they made eye contact before she shut her eyes in an attempt to shut out the pain. He had seen that look before, and he felt like it had killed him before as well.

Then Ericthonius stopped, glancing at Jacob. "It seems, Selmak," he said with a sadistic smile, "there is only one more thing I can do."

Carter lie on the floor, trying to breathe.

Ericthonius took a staff weapon from one of the Jaffa and the room got very loud, very quickly.

Daniel and El Tahir were shouting incoherently.

Jacob found his voice. "Don't! I will do anything! I'll do anything! Just don't kill her!"

Ericthonius laughed again. "Selmak, I only want one thing from you."

"Anything," Jacob struggled towards Ericthonius, attempting to kneel at his feet. Ericthonius nodded to his Jaffa and they released him. Jacob knelt on the floor in front of Ericthonius. "I will do anything," he pleaded.

Ericthonius' smile grew and he lowered the staff weapon in Carter's direction. "You will suffer," he charged the weapon.

"Carter!" Jack shouted.

She looked up at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They both knew what was going to happen. They both knew that they couldn't stop it. Her eyes seemed to tell him "I know you tried."

He obviously hadn't tried hard enough.

Time slowed as Jack felt the ship accelerate. He was momentarily distracted and when he regained his thoughts, he heard the staff weapon discharge.

The energy blast hit her square in the chest, sending her sprawling onto her back, dead.

Jack heard someone shouting her name; it took him a moment to realize that it was him.

- - -


	3. A Different Perspective

Saying Nothing At All

Chapter Three: A Different Perspective

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

- - -

Khallil El Tahir jumped to his feel and looked around the Goa'uld brig. "What the hell is going on here?"

Carter slowly laid down on the bench. "I don't know, but I feel terrible."

"This has happened before, right?"

She put her hand over her eyes. "I think it has."

"And you've been shot, right?"

"At least twice, I think."

He looked at the door when he heard footsteps. He stood next to the door, the opposite side of whish he had attempted attack before.

Carter sat up. "Sir, are you nuts?! They'll see you coming. This has happened before!"

He gestured for her to be silent, and stood at the ready. "I was on the other side of the door, then." When the door opened, he pounced on the second Jaffa through the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Carter attempting to get the other Jaffa's zat.

Everything went dark when the butt of a staff weapon collided with his face.

When his vision returned and the fuzz in his brain dissipated, he heard the First Prime talking. "While the Lord Ericthonius is infinitely patient, and has enough power to destroy you and your delegation and then turn and hunt down Selmak . . . he is merciful as well, and willing to trade you and your friend for the location of the shol'vah.

"He has already released your other friends."

Khallil rolled over and attempted to stand. His head begun to pound, so he settled in a seated position. "What about the one you shot?" he spat.

"Do you regret every Jaffa you shoot?" the First Prime asked.

Khallil said nothing, but he promised he would think of a good comeback if this happened again.

The First Prime chuckled. "As I believed . . ." he turned back to Carter. "You will be summoned before Lord Ericthonius when the Tau'ri arrive."

The Jaffa released Carter and followed the First Prime out.

Carter helped Khallil to his feet, then to a bench on the wall.

He took off his jacket and held his sleeve to his profusely bleeding nose. "Okay, that was a bad idea . . . again."

"They didn't see it coming," Carter said while examining his nose. "They didn't even expect you to jump them from the other side of the door."

"Yeah, I think you're right. They must not know that events are repeating themselves."

"I'm pretty sure your nose is broken," she smiled sheepishly.

Khallil groaned. "It wasn't broken last time."

Carter shrugged. "You were on the other side of the door last time."

- - -

Jacob and Daniel followed Jack through the gate. When Jack stopped suddenly, Jacob almost ran into him.

"This has happened before," Jack said.

Jacob looked around. "Jack, you come through the stargate all the time."

"That's not what I mean. This, _this_, has happened before."

"Jack, you're right. This has happened before," Daniel replied.

Jacob considered them both carefully. "You are you two talking about?"

Jack's eyes shifted back and forth, thinking. "We follow the plan and get onto the ship." He turned to Jacob accusingly. "And you tell them you're Selmak."

Jacob's brow furrowed. He didn't know how Jack knew that he was going to follow his own plan. But that didn't matter, Jack wasn't making any sense. "Jack, I don't know what you're talking about. But we need to get moving."

"You're going to stick to the plan?" he asked dubiously.

Jacob smiled. "It's alright, Jack, I know the rules."

"Alright, let's go."

- - -

Teal'c sat at the controls of the borrowed Tok'Ra scout ship. He was waiting for the appointed time for his team to board the Ha'tak.

"Think they're alright?" Major Greene asked slowly, as if testing his own words.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" Lieutenant Richie responded.

"Because you've said it before," Major Greene replied. "Teal'c, he said it before, right?"

He was unsure of what Major Greene meant. "I do not believe he has. At least not regarding this particular mission."

"No, I have said it before. I know I've said it before. This has happened before, we have been here before."

"I believe you are mistaken, Lieutenant Richie."

"No," Major Greene insisted. "We have definitely done this before. We must be in some kind of time loop."

"Please explain." Teal'c did not believe either of them, but over the years, he had learned to keep an open mind.

"I don't know," Lieutenant Richie answered. "There could be some kind of device like you and Colonel O'Neill encountered last year, or this could be the result of a spatial anomaly or any number of other anomalous circumstances."

"If what you are saying is true, how do we find out which, or how to get out of this loop?"

Lieutenant Richie looked shocked. "I guess we may or may not figure that out."

Major Greene slapped Lieutenant Richie on the shoulder. "Well, this oughta be fun."

- - -

Jacob was feeling more uncomfortable by the second. He knew he had to give himself up for Sam. It was the only think that would work. Ericthonius would never allow anyone to leave if Selmak was not in his custody.

The Jaffa contingent stopped when the First Prime approached them. He seemed to study them for a few minutes. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and . . ."

"Jacob Carter," Jacob identified himself.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Major Samantha Carter, would you?"

They knew. They knew that she was his daughter, he knew it. He attempted to conceal it anyway. "Only by reputation," he lied.

The First Prime smiled. "I respect your wish to protect your kin, but I know you lie. She is your . . . daughter?"

Jacob pursed his lips. There was no use trying to deny it. "Yes," he admitted.

"Very interesting." He paused gathering his thoughts. "You are Tok'Ra. Which?"

Jacob paused. He would reveal himself in the presence of Ericthonius, once he knew Sam was alright. "Delak," he lied. He felt Jack and Daniel staring at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The First Prime nodded. "The Lord Ericthonius will see you now." He turned and headed back in the direction he had come. The Jaffa contingent followed him.

They were led into a typically throne room where Ericthonius was waiting. He had a new host since that last time Selmak saw him, but that was to be expected.

From another door, five Jaffa brought in Sam and Colonel El Tahir. Sam appeared to be fine, but the Colonel had a nasty looking bruised nose and the sleeve of his jacket was covered in half-dried blood.

"Do you two know what the hell is going on here?" Jack asked.

"Are you looping too?" Sam asked in reply.

Jacob took a deep breath and a step towards Ericthonius. "Ericthonius," his symbiote spoke, "you have been lied to. I am not the Tok'Ra Delak, but the Tok'Ra Selmak."

Ericthonius sprung to his feet. "Jaffa, kree!"

In half a second, Jacob was grabbed by two Jaffa and disarmed, as were Daniel and Jack.

Ericthonius chuckled. "My dear nemesis, Selmak. I suppose that you assumed my offer of leniency would stand as soon as you turned yourself in."

Jacob didn't move. Ericthonius was going to kill them all for their connection to him and Selmak. What had he done?

"Well, generally you would be correct. I do enjoy standing by my word. A foreign concept to you, I know. However, today is different.

He smiled darkly. "I was going to let them all go, really I was. But then I learned that Jacob Carter, the father of my prisoner, was indeed the shol'vah Selmak, not Delak as he had originally claimed. I simply cannot pass that opportunity up."

Jacob wanted to speak, but did not know if he could form words, or if he could, he didn't know what he would say. He couldn't think of anything he could possibly say.

_I'm sorry_? That simply wasn't true, and Ericthonius would know that; thus confirming Ericthonius' perception of him.

_Take me instead_? Well, he had tried that; that was what got them into this.

There wasn't a thing in the galaxy that he could say to save her.

Jacob knew he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. Selmak had just made the biggest mistake of his life, bigger than not making sure Ericthonius had died all those years ago. He should have stuck to the plan.

Ericthonius retrieved a torture weapon from the wall and motioned to his Jaffa. They drug Sam to the center of the room. He tapped her once with it and an orange light shot from her eyes and mouth.

"Oh, Selmak, I'm afraid you brought this upon yourself."

Jacob fell limp, held by his captors. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. His strength was sapped from him as Sam tried to stand. Tears welled in his eyes, knowing he was completely useless. All he could see was his daughter's life flashing before his eyes.

Then it began.

His baby girl was the most important thing in the galaxy to him; to both Jacob and Selmak. He would do anything for her. Everything he had done in Jacob's life — before and after the addition of Selmak — had been for her. All of his plans had been for her. He lived for her.

What had he done? Dear God, what had he done?

- - -

Control of the Pel'tak came with extreme ease. Ericthonius was a minor lord; he did not command many Jaffa. Most of them must have been below deck with him and the Tau'ri delegation.

In addition, both Major Greene and Lieutenant Richie had proved to be formidable warriors. They had proved more than valuable in eliminating the Jaffa they encountered.

As he prepared the hyperspace window, Major Greene yelled from the door: "Teal'c! How are we doing! They're going to start beating down the door here in a second!"

Major Greene barely finished speaking when Teal'c heard energy blasts against the door. In addition, he encountered another problem.

"Are we headed towards the stars?" Lieutenant Richie asked before Teal'c could inform them for the problem.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Go through them with the hyperdrive," the Lieutenant suggested.

Teal'c nodded. "It will take a few moments to make the necessary adjustments."

- - -

Jacob couldn't move, couldn't think. His eyesight was blurry but for the figure of his daughter, which was painfully crystalline. He ears felt thick and every sound was muffled and distorted, every sound but for his little Sammy's screams. He had lost all sense of space and time.

Ericthonius' voice broke him from his trance. "It seems, Selmak," he said with a sadistic smile, "there is only one more thing I can do."

Jacob couldn't tear his eyes away from Sam, who was lying on the floor, trying to breathe. He didn't know what was happening until Daniel and Colonel El Tahir started shouting incoherently.

Jacob tore his eyes from Sam and settled them on Ericthonius, who held a staff weapon. He found his voice. "Don't! I will do anything! I'll do anything! Just don't kill her!" He found the one thing he could say, the one thing he could do: beg.

Ericthonius laughed again. "Selmak, I only want one thing from you."

"Anything," Jacob struggled towards Ericthonius, attempting to kneel at his feet — at the feet of the man he had vowed to kill for kidnapping his daughter. The Jaffa released him and he hit his knees, willing to do absolutely anything for the life of his baby girl. "I will do anything," he begged, his vision clouded by tears.

Ericthonius' smile grew and he lowered the staff weapon in Sammy's direction. "You will suffer," he charged the weapon.

Jacob couldn't breathe, the air caught in his throat.

Time slowed and all he could see was his beautiful girl. He loved her so much. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. All he ever did was to make sure that she could do what she wanted to do and be who she wanted to be. She was everything to him and he had doomed her.

The energy blast hit her square in the chest, sending her sprawling onto her back, dead.

Numb from head to toe, unable to hear, unable to think, all Jacob could do was stare at his only daughter's, his baby girl's, smoldering corpse.

- - -


	4. X Times Too Many

Saying Nothing At All

Chapter Four: X Times Too Many

Based Upon Stargate: SG-1

- - -

Khallil watched Carter lay down on the bench, tears in her eyes. He got up and crouched by her. "Major, are you alright?"

"It feels like it should hurt," she breathed through thick tears. "I've never seen my father beg like that before . . . and . . . Colonel O'Neill's face . . ."

Khallil put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sam. We're going to get through this."

She wiped some tears from her eyes and sat up. "Thank you, Sir."

Khallil smiled warmly. "Call me Khallil." He looked around for a second. "Okay, let's focus on the problem, shall we? Why don't Ericthonius and the Jaffa know what's happening? Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill seemed to know we were looping. But your father . . ."

She coughed, trying to clear her throat. He could tell she was trying to shove some of her emotions away to make room for a rational mind. "My father would not turn himself in if he knew Ericthonius was going to kill me." She sniffled. "It must be the symbiotes."

Khallil leaned back on his heels. "How does that make sense?"

Sam shrugged. "It's the only thing they have in common."

"_Eliminate the impossible and whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth_," Khallil quoted. "Alright. I don't have any better ideas." He looked up as he heard Jaffa approaching. "I vote we don't try to jump the Jaffa," he said slowly. "As much as I like cool bruises to impress the ladies, I like the shape my face currently has." He sat down next to her, attempting to appear nonchalant.

Sam smiled, despite her tears and red eyes. "That seems like a wise decision, Sir . . . Khallil."

The door opened and the First Prime walked in after two Jaffa, with a third behind him.

Khallil smiled. "Hello, how are you?" he asked.

The First Prime let out a large belly laugh. "_How are you?_ You are the cheeriest prisoners I've ever met!" He laughed for a few seconds.

Sam leaned over to Khallil. "It wasn't that funny," she said quietly.

"On the contrary! Normally, I would have come in here to describe your eminent doom at the hands of the God, Lord Ericthonius, but you started with a joke!"

"I'm glad I could brighten your day," Khallil said dryly.

The First Prime chuckled again. "I am sorry I cannot spend more time with the two of you." His joviality subsided a little. "However, the Tau'ri delegation has arrived. Your infamous Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and an unknown Tok'Ra are on their way here now.

"While the Lord Ericthonius is infinitely patient, and has enough power to destroy you and your delegation and then turn and hunt down Selmak . . . he is merciful as well, and willing to trade you and your friend for the location of the shol'vah.

"He has already released your other friends."

"What about the one you shot?" he asked.

"Do you regret every Jaffa you shoot?" the First Prime asked.

"Only the ones who really, really, didn't deserve it," he replied dryly. He smiled on the inside. He was glad he got a good comeback in.

The First Prime chuckled. "Clever, Colonel. Clever, indeed. I am disappointed you will be leaving us so soon." He turned to leave. "You will be summoned when the Lord Ericthonius is ready to see you." He left with the three Jaffa on his heels.

Sam raised her eyebrow at him. "Think of that comeback in the last loop?"

Khallil smiled. "Like it?"

She shrugged. "Could have been worse."

- - -

Daniel and Jacob followed Jack out of the gate.

"We looped again," Daniel said.

He watched Jack sit down and put his head in his hands, attempting to compose himself. "This isn't getting any easier," he said quietly.

Daniel saw the way Sam and Jack looked at each other. He saw the look on Jack's face as Sam got shot. He had known for quite some time, years in fact, that there was something between them; something they both denied.

He sympathized with Jack. There was nothing worse than seeing the death of someone who meant that much to you. Nothing, except seeing it more than once.

For SG-1, for Sam, for Jack, they had to stop it from happening again. "Jacob," Daniel pointed at him. "You cannot tell Ericthonius that you're Selmak. We're going through a time loop. I know you don't believe me, but they kill Sam. You have to listen."

Jacob watched him for a moment, trying to decide whether he was lying or not. "How do you know we're looping?"

"Because we can remember. From what I can tell, Sam and El Tahir can remember as well, but you, Ericthonius, and the Jaffa can't."

"Yeah, any theories on that?" Jack asked, looking up for a moment, he looked terrible.

"The loop resets as soon as we jump to hyperspace and send s up right back here. At the SGC, Richie said something about radiation from the binary stars . . . Okay, you know what, I don't know. But I bet it has something to do with the stargate and hyperspace."

Jack stood up, seemingly filled with new resolve. "Well, Sam's probably got her own theories, so let's try to get her back. Let's go."

- - -

"It's the hyperdrive!" Richie announced.

Teal'c turned around. "What do you mean, Lieutenant Richie?"

"It's the hyperdrive! We try to go through the stars and something must happen. We detected all kinds of weird radiation, it must interfere with the subspace window," he explained.

"Why are we coming back to now?" Greene asked.

Richie glanced at his watch. "Because this is when the stargate is activated. The wormhole must also be affected by the radiation. I bet we created some kind of snag in the space-time continuum, and our jump into hyperspace sends us back to . . . through the snag."

"To what are you referring?" Teal'c asked.

"We're in a time loop," Greene said.

"We are reliving this part our lives; between Colonel O'Neill's team coming through the gate and the moment the Ha'tak enters hyperspace. You can't remember, but we can. We've gone through this before, and it's definitely happening," Richie explained.

"If you are correct," Teal'c said, "then we can succeed in stopping the loop by simply not entering hyperspace."

Greene slapped Richie on the shoulder. "It's a plan!"

- - -

Daniel was beginning to feel comfortable on this Goa'uld ship, which was weird because he had seen Sam brutally murdered on it at least twice, probably more.

They stopped with the Jaffa and watched the First Prime approach them with a large smile. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and . . ."

"Jacob Carter," Jacob identified himself.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Major Samantha Carter, would you?"

"Only by reputation," Jacob lied.

The First Prime smiled. "I respect your wish to protect your kin, but I know you lie. She is your . . . daughter?"

Jacob pursed his lips. "Yes," he admitted.

"Very interesting." He paused gathering his thoughts. "You are Tok'Ra. Which?"

Jacob paused. "Delak," he lied. Daniel and Jack watched Jacob carefully. Daniel knew that Jacob would not knowingly risk Sam's life.

The First Prime nodded. "The Lord Ericthonius will see you now." He turned and headed back in the direction he had come. The Jaffa contingent followed him.

They were led into a typically adorned throne room where Ericthonius was waiting.

From another door, five Jaffa brought in Sam and Colonel El Tahir. Daniel was surprised to see the Colonel unharmed. Daniel walked over to him. "Do you know what's going on here?" he whispered

Before El Tahir could answer, Jacob stepped up to Ericthonius. "Ericthonius," his symbiote spoke.

"Dad! Don't do this!" Sam cried.

"Jacob, what did I say!?" Jack took Jacob by the shoulder.

Jacob pushed him back. "It'll work. He turned back to Ericthonius. "You have been lied to."

Sam took a step towards him. "Dad . . ." she breathed.

He ignored her. "I am not the Tok'Ra Delak, but the Tok'Ra Selmak."

As Daniel expected, Ericthonius sprung to his feet. "Jaffa, kree!"

As Daniel and El Tahir were restrained by Jaffa, and Ericthonius gave his little speech, Daniel turned to the Colonel. "Do you know what's going on here?"

El Tahir tried to look away from Sam. "Sam thinks we're in a time causality loop, but we're not causing it. Whatever it is, it happens as soon as we jump into hyperspace."

Daniel tried to shut out Sam's screams. He had heard them before and certainly did not want to hear them again.

"We loop back to us coming through the gate."

"I agree with Sam, then. I don't think we're the ones causing it. But, I wonder . . ."

"It's Teal'c! Teal'c, Richie, and Greene are on the Pel'tak. They must be making the jump to hyperspace, which causes the loop to reset."

El Tahir looked from Daniel to Sam. He winced as Ericthonius struck her across the back with the awful weapon. "If only we could stop them."

- - -

They took the Pel'tak easily and Richie immediately cut off control so it could not be rerouted. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Greene stood at the door. "We can't risk hyperspace, or the loop will reset."

"You are correct," Teal'c offered, taking his place at the main control panel.

He brought up the security footage from what appeared to be a throne room. Richie gaped at the image he saw.

It showed Major Carter writing on the floor as Ericthonius jabbed her with a vile-looking metallic poker.

"Oh my god," he breathed. "He's going to kill her."

"We must reset the loop," Teal'c said, starting the engines.

"What? Are you nuts?" Greene shouted.

"No, he's right. It's the only way to save Major Carter." He hit the button on his radio. "Colonel O'Neill. Colonel O'Neill, this is Lieutenant Richie. This is very important. We know how the loop is being reset. We're going to reset it in a few minutes. In the next loop, you have to stop Ericthonius from killing Major Carter, and we'll stop resetting the loop. Understood?

"What if they don't know what's happening?" Greene asked.

"Then we'll worry about it the next time around." He hit the button on his radio again, "Sir, can you hear me?"

- - -

Oh, Jack heard him. They could get out of this. They could save Sam. All he had to do was convince Jacob to trust him.

For a split second he made eye contact with Sam. "Sam," he breathed before she closed her eyes, in an attempt to shut out the pain. He felt as if his heart was being torn from his chest. He didn't know how many times he had seen those blue eyes in such turmoil. He found it hard to believe that it was just three or four times. It had to have happened a dozen times, a hundred; but no one really knew.

Then Ericthonius stopped, glancing at Jacob. "It seems, Selmak," he said with a sadistic smile, "there is only one more thing I can do."

Sam lie on the floor, trying to breathe.

Ericthonius took a staff weapon from one of the Jaffa and silence filled the room like a thick fog.

Daniel and El Tahir were eerily silent, knowing that they could do nothing to stop him.

Jacob found his voice. "Don't! I will do anything! I'll do anything! Just don't kill her!"

Ericthonius laughed again. "Selmak, I only want one thing from you."

"Anything," Jacob struggled towards Ericthonius, attempting to kneel at his feet. Ericthonius nodded to his Jaffa and they released him. Jacob knelt on the floor in front of Ericthonius. "I will do anything," he begged.

Ericthonius' smile grew and he lowered the staff weapon in Sam's direction. "You will suffer," he charged the weapon.

"Samantha," Jack said quietly in the near silence of the room.

She looked up at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen and smiled sadly. She knew exactly what he wanted to say.

Time slowed as Jack felt the ship accelerate. He whispered her name; almost as if he were whispering the three words he could never say to her. He held her gaze, almost as if he was holding her in his arms. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know: that she felt safe, for that nanosecond, and that every feeling he had for her was returned in kind.

He barely heard the staff weapon discharge, but he saw the blast hit her square in the chest, sending her sprawling onto her back, dead.

Fire alight in his eyes; he glared at Ericthonius in the smoldering silence. This was the last time he would see her die.

- - -


	5. One Way or Another

Saying Nothing At All

Chapter Five: One Way or Another

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

- - -

Sam started crying before she realized she was back in the Goa'uld brig. The blaring heat of Jack's eyes remained as the only vision in her mind. She put her head in her hands, and felt Khallil sit down next to her.

"It's okay, Sam. We'll get out of this. Greene and Richie are the ones who are causing the loop to reset, they're just waiting for us to save you," Khallil said.

She squeezed her eyes tighter, attempting to remove the vision of Jack's face from her mind. All she could see were his brown eyes; turned dark by what he had witnesses too many times. All she could hear was the soft way he whispered her name as if it was the most precious word he knew.

"I saw his face, Sam. I've been married for sixteen years and I know what a man's face looks like when he looks at someone he cares for. I know what he feels for you. One way or another, he won't let this happen again. He won't let himself let it happen again," he whispered.

She cried for a few moments. The pain wasn't from dying; it was reliving a thousand bad goodbyes to Jack. He had seen her killed so many times and was so powerless. Had it not been for his eyes, she could have endured it . . . but the love in his gaze . . .

She looked up when she heard footsteps. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. She would do it again. She took another deep breath, finding strength in her self. Khallil was right: Jack simply could not let it happen again. It was literally impossible for him to let it happen again.

Sitting upright, finding strength in her voice, "Let them come," she challenged to no one in particular.

- - -

As soon as Jack stepped out of the gate, he turned and grabbed Jacob by his shirt, throwing him up against the gate.

"I can NOT see that again!" he shouted. Livid couldn't explain his demeanor.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" He could tell Jacob was not only confused, but a little scared. Well, he needed to be scared. He needed to be scared out of his mind.

Jacob could not imagine what Jack had seen far too many times; could not imagine what Jack would not let happen again.

He shoved him against the gate again. "I know you think turning yourself in will save her, but IT DOESN'T! DAMN IT, JACOB! HE KILLS HER! I've seen it! I've seen it more than once, and I CANNOT see it again. Do you understand me?!" He felt like there were more words he should have used, he could have used, but he was never an eloquent man; Sam understood that.

Jacob looked past Jack to Daniel. "Daniel, what is he talking about?"

"We're in a time loop, Jacob," Daniel said quietly. "In every loop thus far, you've given yourself up and Ericthonius has tortured and killed Sam. I know you think your way will work, but . . ."

"It doesn't, Jacob," Jack hissed. "I need you to trust me. I need you to trust me so I can save her. If you trust me, maybe, just maybe, I stop him from blasting a gaping hole through her chest."

- - -

"Alright, Teal'c." Greene said as soon as he realized the loop had reset. "This may sound weird, but we are going through a time loop. We cause it when we activate the mothership's hyperdrive. Something about those binary starts sends us right back to now.

"We need to take control of the Pel'tak, shut out auxiliary control and wait to see if the others can save Major Carter. If they do, we're going to help them take the ship, if not, we have to reset the loop and figure out a way to save her ourselves. Got it?"

Teal'c studied him for a moment. "How did you come by this information?"

"We can remember the loop," Richie explained, "but you can't. We think it has to do something with the symbiote you carry. Ericthonius, General Carter, and the other Jaffa don't remember anything either."

"We will proceed."

Greene slapped Richie on the shoulder. "We can make this work!"

- - -

Jacob was making Jack feel nervous. Jack knew he couldn't have said nor done anything else to convince him of the truth. He knew that the life of his daughter would be enough to cause him to make the right decision, but that was only if Jacob believed him.

If they looped around again, so help him . . . He was going to leave Jacob on the planet. He was going to shoot Jacob and leave him behind. One way or another, this would be the last time.

Their party stopped and the First Prime approached them. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and . . ."

"Jacob Carter," Jacob identified himself.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Major Samantha Carter, would you?"

"Only by reputation," he lied.

The First Prime smiled. "I respect your wish to protect your kin, but I know you lie. She is your . . . daughter?"

Jacob pursed his lips. "Yes," he admitted.

"Very interesting." He paused gathering his thoughts. "You are Tok'Ra. Which?"

Jacob paused. "Delak," he lied. Both Jack and Daniel were glaring at Jacob, and Jack knew Jacob knew they were.

The First Prime nodded. "The Lord Ericthonius will see you now." He turned and headed back in the direction he had come. The Jaffa contingent followed him.

They walked into the room that Jack never wanted to see again.

From another door, five Jaffa brought in Sam and El Tahir. They both looked alright.

He made eye contact with Sam. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alive . . ." she replied. Her words meant so much more. They had a thousand different meanings, not the least of which were 'Now that you're here,' 'I believe in you,' and 'I love you.'

Jack glanced at Jacob, who looked nervous, but remained thankfully silent.

Ericthonius smiled. "They have been our guests. I now extend a similar welcome to you." He paused, reading the human faces before him.

Jack glared at him.

"Well, in that case . . ." Ericthonius recovered from the lack of reaction with a smile. "Their lives for the shol'vah, Selmak."

Daniel handed the First Prime a data crystal. "Selmak is waiting for you here. He does not have a ship and there is no stargate."

Ericthonius smiled. "Thank you so much for your cooperation. You may leave." He paused for a second, "Need I remind you that if this information is false, the next time we meet, which will be soon . . ."

Jack continued to glare at Ericthonius. "Our people's lives are too important to us," he growled.

He turned to his First Prime, "Signal the Pel'tak. We will depart when our guests reach the surface."

The Jaffa stood back, allowing Sam and El Tahir to join them. Jacob wrapped his arms around Sam.

Jack exhaled. She was okay. A huge weight lifted itself from his shoulders. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to stare into her blue eyes and tell her that he would never let anything like this happen again. He wanted to never let her go. But, they saved her, and all military etiquette allowed was for him to smile. So he smiled — falsely — but he smiled none-the-less.

"Lord! The Pel'tak is not responding!" the First Prime reported.

Before anyone could react, Jack pulled his 9 mm from its holster and started firing. Daniel and Jacob must have done the same because in a few seconds, every Jaffa was either dead or unconscious due to zat fire.

El Tahir grabbed a staff weapon from a fallen Jaffa and stood guard at one of the doors.

Ericthonius stood, "What is the-"

He didn't finish his sentence; Jacob shot him twice with his zat. "I should have ended this a long time ago," he whispered.

Jack was surprised, shocked actually. Given the chance, he would have done the exact same thing, worse actually. He just hadn't expected Jacob to act so swiftly.

"Colonel O'Neill, this is Major Greene. Congratulations, Sir. We've flooded the lower decks with an anesthetizing gas. Everything but where you are, we are, and a route between are out of commission. Would you care to join us on the Pel'tak?"

"Well done, Major," Jack replied.

He glanced at Sam, who was staring at Ericthonius. He took a step towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and they made eye contact. "I'm ready to go, Sir."

The word had never sounded so cold, so distance, so . . . official. But things were back to how they should be. "Alright, Carter," he said her name a little gruffer than he had become accustomed to of late. He activated his radio, "We're on our way."

- - -

Jack popped his head into Carter's lab. She sat in front of her laptop, but it was obvious that she wasn't working; it had fallen into sleep mode.

"Hey," he said, alerting her to his presence.

She looked up, somewhat surprised. "Oh, hello, Sir." The way she said his title had softened again.

He slowly approached her. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged. "Oh, not bad . . ."

They both remained in a slightly awkward silence until Carter inhaled sharply. "What Ericthonius did to me wasn't what hurt the most," she said, avoiding direct eye contact with him. "Although it did hurt like a son-of-a-bitch," she forced a small laugh, attempting to air out some of the awkwardness that had begun to fester between them. "It wasn't even seeing my dad like that," her tone turned serious again.

She looked up at him and he understood. He took another step closer. "Com'ere," he said softly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He had hurt her the most. He knew she couldn't have stood killing him one more time. But that was a little beside the point, because he would not have survived her death again.

After several seconds, she leaned back. "Thank you, Sir," she whispered. It was times like these that the word 'sir' leaving her mouth was not the word 'sir.' It did not mean 'CO,' it meant 'Jack;' it meant 'My Only.'

"For what?" he asked.

"For saying nothing at all."

Willing to do absolutely anything for her, he smiled, and replied gently, "Any time."

- - - Fin - - -


End file.
